Their Second Chance
by wf8621nc
Summary: After Regina returns to the Enchanted Forest after stopping Peter Pan's curse. She meets a rather handsome thief and smutty activities result.


From a distance Robin suddenly heard a high pitched screeching noise. He looked around to see a similar look of bewilderment on the faces of his Merry Men. Without exchanging a word, they all rushed toward the noise, maneuvering through the thick forest, hunting their newest prey.

As they got closer Robin heard frantic female voices trying to fight off the beast that was hovering over their figures. Without a blink Robin, and his Merry Men, pulled out their arrows, drew back their bow strings and let the arrows fly, piercing the beast. The winged creature fell away whimpering momentarily before falling silent.

Robin ran to the victims of the beast's attack. He immediately recognized the one still standing, Snow White. He greeted her accordingly.

"Hello Snow, are you alright?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"Robin Hood! Yes I am" she said, placing her hands on her chest attempting to calm herself down.

Then Robin looked down at the other woman who was crouched on the ground. His eyes immediately fell on a pair of voluptuous breasts squeezed tightly in the corset of a very low cut dress. As if feeling his eyes on her, she slowly tilted her head up with the regal poise that came so naturally to her. Seeing her beginning to look up, Robin quickly looked to her face, not wanting to be caught staring at her chest.

Regina looked up slowly as she felt the eyes of a forest-smelling man on her. As they made eye contact she was met with a warm smile and an outstretched hand, offering help.

"Milady, let me assist you," came Robin's voice.

"I didn't ask for your help," Regina spat with her regal attitude, "What the hell was that thing?" she asked with annoyance.

"That, milady, was the beast we saved your arse from," Robin smugly responded.

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously at him. "That is no way to speak to your queen!"

"My apologies, _your majesty_ ," he bowed respectfully but Regina saw that he still had a confident smirk on his rugged and handsome face, never releasing eye contact with her.

Little John broke the silence. "What are you doing with _her_?" he addressed Snow, pointing a chubby finger at the Queen.

"Her! —" Regina snapped back, but Snow cut her off before she could continue with an angry insult.

"It's okay, she's with us now. She won't hurt anyone." Snow smiled at a now irritated Regina. "We should get back to the group," Snow quickly suggested, pointing in the direction of the road.

"Mind if we tag along?" Robin asked Snow, yet still looking at Regina. "Our camp is headed the same way."

Snow agreed and they all made their way to the rest of the Enchanted Forest's residents who had just returned after Regina stopped Peter Pan's curse on Storybrooke.

—

Regina couldn't help but look back at their new traveling companion, Robin Hood, who was walking in the back of the group. She'd heard of him years ago when she had her knights chasing after Snow. He was the infamous thief who stole from the rich and gave to the poor.

In the middle of Regina's thoughts, he looked up and met her eyes. Suddenly realizing she'd been staring, she quickly turned to face forward again. She shook her head to refocus on where they were headed. Her castle.

"He's kinda cute, huh?" Snow blurted out, causing Regina to jump as her thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

She quickly thew Snow a glaring look, but there was a trace of a smile on her lips all-the-while. Snow noticed this and started beaming. "You like him!" she said cheerfully.

"Thats enough, Snow," she said, trying to suppress the smile that was starting to form. Regina picked up the pace of her walk to get away from Snow's prying conversation.

—

After an hour or so of walking, the group of misfits reached the outskirts of the once ominous castle that housed the Evil Queen. Regina was all too excited to get inside and find some privacy from her annoying companions, particularly from the nosey Princess. With her mind elsewhere, determined to reach solitude in her bed chambers, Regina failed to notice the telltale signs of a barrier spell surrounding the castle's grounds. As she was leading the group, she was the first one to walk straight into the invisible barrier, inevitably being flung back with brutal force. She landed hard on her back on the dirt path, getting the wind knocked out of her— her corset squeezing dangerously around her ribs, making her immediately wish she was in one of her sensible pantsuits. Before she had the chance to lift her self from the ground, a pair of strong hands gripped her waist from behind and lifted her to her feet with ease. She whipped around as she heard Robin's voice ask "Are you alright, milady?"

"It's you're majesty, and I'm fine," she huffed with some impatience in her voice. Robin nodded to her, giving her a small smile, to which she outwardly ignored, maintaining her regal persona. Inside, she felt a desire to smile back at him. She couldn't help but be pleased at the kindness this man was showing her, even though he was well aware of her reputation in the Enchanted Forest. She turned to Snow and Charming and simply stated, "Someone's here, they've put a barrier spell around the castle."

"So it's not your spell? You can't just undo it? We can't just break it down?" Charming asked with a clear ignorance to the workings of magic.

"No, it's not mine." She said slightly annoyed at his many ridiculous questions.

"What if Grumpy and the dwarves try breaking through it with their axes?" he asked, clearly not understanding the stupidity of his question.

Regina turned to him shaking her head. "Did you leave the Prince in Storybrooke and decide to bring David Nolan, the bumbling and confused animal shelter worker back to the Enchanted Forest? This isn't splitting a rock with an ax, this is magic, and _nothing_ cuts through magic." She was animated, throwing her hands in the air to make her point. Robin didn't stop the chuckle that left his lips as he watched her throwing insults at the Prince. He couldn't help but notice how cute she got when she was frustrated, with a slight pinking in her cheeks and her hands coming to rest on her curved hips. He was staring again.

When she heard the soft chuckle leave Robin's mouth, she glanced in his direction noticing immediately that his eyes were roaming her figure. She quickly turned to hide the smirk that formed on her perfectly painted lips. She liked the way he was looking at her, she wanted to see it again, but there was a more pressing issue at hand: how to get into the castle.

"So how do you suggest we get past this, Regina?" Snow asked, taking Regina away from her thoughts once again.

"There is a tunnel that leads under the grounds into the castle. I'll go alone and lift the spell so the rest of you can enter."

"We should get everyone else to a safe place until then," Charming suggested.

"My men and I have set up camp less than a mile from here," Robin said, "we can keep everyone safe there."

Charming nodded gratefully. "Great, lets get going." And the group turned around and left.

—

Robin had started leaving with Charming and Snow, leading the group toward his camp. When he looked around and saw that Regina was indeed alone, heading the opposite direction to where he perceived the tunnel's entrance was, he decided he wouldn't let her face whomever had hijacked the castle alone. So, Robin placed Little John in charge of the group as he quietly ducked into the forest and began trailing the Queen.

He was careful to remain far enough behind her that she wouldn't notice she was being followed. He was good at tracking and hunting prey, knowing exactly how to stay out of sight and make no sound. After some time she stopped in front of a pile of fallen trees and large boulders.

Regina made her way to the hidden entrance to the underground tunnel. Using her magic, she shifted aside the barriers that hid the entrance from prying eyes.

Robin peered from behind a tree, just a few yards away from her. He couldn't help but look at the glorious feminine curves that her corset emphasized, even in her ridiculously elaborate Evil Queen attire. The skirt of her dress, although quite full and large, still curved just enough over her ass to give him the general idea of the curved shape. His eyes trailed up again to the exposed back of her neck, up to the intricate hairdo. Even from behind she was quite attractive. Robin stepped to the side a little to get a better view when suddenly a twig snapped under his foot. He froze.

Just as Regina was about to step underground she heard a noise behind her. She whipped around quickly with a fireball in hand, ready to throw it at any creature or predator that threatened her. The light from her fireball illuminated the face of the man peering behind the tree. She jumped slightly when she saw him but quickly regained her regal stance and spat angrily, "What are you doing here, thief?"

"I, uh, came to help, milady. Wouldn't want you fighting this intruder on your own." He walked from behind the tree, not in the slightest hindered by her angry tone. Instead he smiled at her, pointing in the direction of the tunnel "Now, shall we?"

She didn't fight him, just told him not to get in her way. He responded with a somewhat sassy "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," causing a small smile to curve on her lips. Truth be told, she was actually pleased with his company, not that she would dare admit it. He led the way holding the torch she had procured with magic. As they walked underground they made small talk, not in the least uncomfortable for either of them but not too personal either. Regina couldn't help but think back to Snow's question from earlier " _He's kinda cute, huh?_ " From behind she noticed how well his rugged and worn pants fit his figure. Showing off his round and toned ass. She let her eyes roam up and down his body. _He is quite attractive,_ she thought to herself. Her mind started to wonder what he might look like without that loosely fitted shirt, and vest.

—

Hours later, after Regina had met the crazy witch who had taken up residence in her castle, Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, and none other than her long lost sister, Regina had lowered the barrier spell and the rest of the group had made themselves at home in the castle.

It was getting late and Regina was feeling tired after such an eventful day— leaving her son in Storybrooke, arriving back in the Enchanted Forest, encountering one wicked and deranged sister, and of course meeting the handsome thief that she couldn't get off her mind. After taking a relaxing bath, Regina changed out of her elaborate regal attire into a simple but snug fitting nightgown. She was more than happy to be out of the incredibly tight corset — after 30 years in Storybrooke, she'd forgotten how unforgiving her queenly outfits were. Roaming around her bedchamber, she was tidying everything before she retired to bed.

Robin settled into the castle with his Merry Men. He had returned to the camp after Regina lowered the barrier spell to retrieve the rest of the group. Upon returning, he managed to bathe and change into more suitable sleeping attire, a loose long sleeve, deep v-neck shirt and more comfortable trousers. He lay down to sleep but was restless. Images of Regina kept flashing before his eyes. Her voluptuous breasts, squeezed in the tight corset, oh how he wanted to feel their plump softness. Her tick lips that looked so tasty, he just wanted to try them. Her big brown eyes that he could just drown in. Before he knew it he was on his feet, wandering through the castle. He made his way to her bedchamber, seeing the door slightly cracked, he peeked his head inside.

Regina had her back to him, her face looking up into the sky as she stood at the balcony that overlooked the garden. She was across the room, a ways away from where he stood. Robin looked at her figure, her long curly dark hair fell unrestrained down her back, her simple blue nightgown sat snugly on her waist and rounded perfectly over her butt. Robin licked his suddenly dry lips, feeling his body temperature rise from just watching her. She must have sensed his presence, because she turned around and faced him. Before she said anything he got a good look at her front, the nightdress covered her breasts more modestly than her usual corsets, but still exposed a little cleavage. Her face was soft, lips plump, and her skin radiated in the moonlight. She looked like a goddess. He gulped. She noticed his wandering eyes and this time smirked slightly and said "Enjoying the view?"

He met her eyes with confidence, smiling right back at her with a "do you blame me? You're quite stunning, your majesty."

Regina's eyes scanned him. His jawline laced with scruff that she found incredibly sexy, his shirt revealing some of his toned chest, leaving her with an aching desire to see more. She felt a warmth building inside her, wanting to touch him. She could see a similar look in his eyes. "Come in, thief" she said simply.

Robin entered the room, shut the door behind him and walked over to her. A tension built as they stood mere inches apart, looking deeply into each other's eyes. "You know, these ragged clothes don't look half bad on you," she said seductively, reaching her hand out and slipping it under the shoulder of his shirt, caressing the skin of his shoulder. Yes, he was quite toned, she though to herself. Her touch ignited a fire inside him, his eyes grew darker with lust and he wanted so badly to taste her lips. But, being a man of honor he wanted to respect her, so he replied "you cut quite a figure in that nightgown."

It was his turn to touch her. He placed his hands on her waist, not taking his eyes off of hers, and slowly squeezed her hips. She bit her bottom lip as her body responded to his touch. She had no idea why this man was able to unravel her this way but she loved it none the less. Still looking in each other's eyes, he quietly asks a polite, "may I?" to which she grips his shirt and pulls him into her.

Their lips crash together so passionately. Oh how soft her lips are. He runs his tongue on her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. She obliges and their tongues dance together, battling for dominance. Her hands slide down his chest and around to his back. She can feel the muscles under his thin night shirt and gets the urge to remove it so she can feel his warm muscular skin. His hands travel around to her ass, feeling the perfectly sculpted cheeks. His member starts to feel tight in his pants.

They break apart when they both are in desperate need for air. They look in each other's eyes, seeing more than just raw passion and desire, there was a gentleness, a caring and loving look. Regina took this opportunity to trail her fingers down to the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up and off of his body. From where they were standing the moon shined brightly onto them, giving her a marvelous view of his chiseled abdomen and chest. He saw her eyes roaming on him and he chuckled, "enjoying the view, your majesty?" mocking the words she had said to him just a few moments before. She looked up at him hungrily, "Yes. And it's Regina," she corrected him.

Robin smiled at this. She wanted it to be intimate, personal. Not just raw sex, but a passionate display of emotions. He couldn't hide his smile. With that she took his hand and pulled him toward her elegant bed covered in silk sheets, befit for a queen. She playfully pushed him onto the mattress, where he then sat watching her bring her hands up to the front of her dress, slowly pulling the strings loose. Her nipples were getting hard and poking the front of her gown, visibly protruding as if asking for Robin's touch. Oh how he wanted to touch her again. He wanted to be the one undressing this beautiful woman, revealing her silky smooth skin. Robin licked his lips when she turned around, pulled her hair over her shoulder and said, "take it off," as if she'd read his mind. He didn't hesitate for a moment. He brought his hands up to the small of her back and ever so slowly moved them up to the top of he dress. His fingers carefully undid the top button. He rose to his feet, bend down and placed a sweet and soft kiss on the skin that was newly exposed to him. He repeated this action, down, down, down until he reached the last button, just above her ass.

Robin ran his hands up her now bare back, trying to touch as much of her skin as possible. When he reached the top he slid his hands over her shoulders, pushing the gown off of them and slightly down her chest. She turned to face him again. She took his mouth in hers, hungrily feeling around with her tongue. She was so warm, her center was growing so hot, and so wet.

Regina scraped her teeth on his bottom lip and let his mouth go with a small pop. She pushed him onto the bed again so he was now laying back supported by his elbows. She gave him a seductive smirk and proceeded to remove her dress, leaving her only in a pair of black lace panties. His jaw dropped. This woman was torturing him. He watched as the fabric slid smoothly off of her breasts and down her body until it crinkled in a pile on the floor. His eyes ran back up her body, entranced by her stunning beauty. Her breasts so perky and plump, nipples erect and her skin so silky soft. He felt his cock swell, achingly hard in his unforgiving trousers. "Regina" he whispered with awe in his voice. She smirked again, slowly moving toward him.

When she reached him, she stood between his legs, placing her hands on his chest. She moved them down his torso, keeping her eyes locked on his. He was completely mesmerized. Her fingers reached his pants and she skillfully pulled a the laces keeping his cock secured under the fabric. At this he let out a low groan. She pulled his pants off and exposed his thick and very hard cock. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes grew wide. She felt herself grow wetter between her thighs.

At this, Robin grabbed her hips and spun her around so that she landed on the bed. Climbing on top of her, he urged her to maneuver so that her head was on the pillows. She did so. She was now laying sprawled underneath him. He leaned down and kissed her again, letting his hands roam all over her sides and down her legs, back up to her plump breasts. She moaned into his mouth. He felt his cock twitch at the way he was making her melt with just his touch. He started moving downward. He kissed her chin, her neck, her collarbone. She stretched her neck back, giving him more room to kiss. Robin continued down until he reached her breasts. He took the right in his mouth and flicked his tongue on her hard nipple, sucking and softly biting as he gently squeezed the opposite with his free hand. She let out a ragged breath and a deep moan. She was really enjoying this and he smiled against her breast. He switched to the other, repeating the same motions as before.

After giving her breasts a lot of attention he continued down her torso with his mouth. Her breathing was fast, she was squirming under him, trying to buck her hips into his chest. He knew what she wanted next. His hands following down her sides until he reached her hips. He lifted his head "these won't do" he said tracing her panties with is index finger. She moaned at his touch and he slid his fingers under the fabric, moving them slowly down her lean legs, leaving kisses on the way down, until he removed them completely. He then turned his attention to her whole form. "You're beautiful, Regina." At this, she looks in his eyes and smiles, reaching out and stroking his cheek lightly with her hand. He felt his member tremble slightly at her reaction. He loves what he's doing to her.

Robin returns his attention to her core. He runs a hand up her inner thigh until it lightly touches her folds. She whimpers at the contact. He slides his finger up her slit easily. "Mmmm, you're so wet, beautiful."

"I want you to taste me," she says in a husky voice. His cock gets even harder than it already was.

"With pleasure" he responds excitedly. He grips her thighs and gently pushes them further apart until she is sprawled on the bed, wide open and exposed to him. He licks his lips while looking into her eyes. He lowers himself again, taking her into his mouth, letting his tongue slide up her slit in a wide flat motion, giving her clit a flick for good measure. She moans loudly at this. He hums into her then says "You're absolutely delicious, Regina" then goes back to work. He flicks her clit a few more times and then begins circling around it with his tongue letting his hands slide up her flat stomach to kneed her breasts. She's writhing under him, bucking her hips gently, placing one hand in his hair, pulling as he continues to pleasure her. He brings one hand down and slides two fingers into her, continuing to lick her folds and circle her clit. "Ohhhh, Robin" she pants. Her voice speaks directly to his cock. He almost came right then. Her voice, so sexy and her body, under his control.

Not wanting her to come just yet, he removes his fingers and mouth, moving back up to her face. She whines and gives him a frustrated look. He holds out the fingers he just had inside her. "Taste yourself, my love" he whispers, offering his fingers to her. She greedily takes them in her mouth, keeping her eyes on him as she swirls her tongue, sucks on his fingers, and hums a "mmmm." His eyes burn with desire. He wants that mouth on his cock. As she releases his fingers from her mouth he gives her another passionate kiss, loving that she's quite enjoying the taste of her juices.

Without warning, Regina wraps her leg around his hips and flips them. Robin is now laying on his back, his cock fully erect and poking into her stomach. She slides her hands down his sculpted chest and skims a finger along his hard member. He moans and winces simultaneously. She smiles a wickedly seductive smile at him as she scoots down the bed to take him in her mouth. He moans louder this time as her hot tongue circles the tip of his cock, her hands playing with his balls. Suddenly she takes him fully in her mouth and he can't suppress a gasp as she expertly sucks and rises up and down his hard member. He's in heaven. He must be.

After a few minutes, Regina pulls her mouth away and says "I want you inside me, now." He smiles at her replying quickly "whatever her majesty wishes, she shall have." Regina moves up his body until she is kneeling just above his thick cock. She slides down onto him. They let out a moan together. He feel so good inside her. He fits so perfectly and she starts riding him, placing her hands on his chest for support. His hands immediately grab her ass and hips. She feels amazing around his cock. Her walls are so warm and slick and oh so wet, literally dripping her juices down his cock whenever she rose up. They found a rhythm with their thrusts. Regina ground herself against him, allowing her swollen clit to get some friction. Watching her face, seeing her bite her lip made him hungry for a taste. He sat up, pulling her chest to his, and kissed her. Their tongues matched the beat of their rhythm. They started moving faster, fucking harder than before. Their bodies grinding hard against each other. Her clit getting so much friction, she was about to come.

"Robin—I—OH GOD! Rob— Robin I'm gonna—come."

"Come for me, Regina— yes— Let go and —ohh— come for me you beautiful goddess"

They're both moaning and grinding uncontrollably, fucking harder and harder as they reach release. Regina's nails scrape down his back as her head falls back and she screams as she tumbles over the edge in ecstasy. Robin gives a few more thrusts as he reaches completion and he releases his hot seed deep inside her.

As they catch their breath they're holding each other closely, refusing to let go. Robin places a sweet kiss on her shoulder that is now glistening with a thin coat of sweat, her face flushed. After they've both relaxed, Regina lifts up off of him and lays down on her side. Robin grabs the covers that had been bunched at the end of the bed and pulls them over top of them. He looks at Regina and sees her beautiful brown eyes scanning his face. "That was incredible, Regina" he whispers quietly to her. She smiles softly but lowers her eyes as if she's almost ashamed. He grows slightly concerned and lifts her chin again with his hand so he can look her in the eyes. "What is it?" he asks softly, trying to show her as much comfort as possible.

"It's just" — she pauses— "You look at me differently than everyone else."

"What do you mean?" he responds, stroking her hair away from her gorgeous face.

She hesitates slightly then speaks in a quiet voice, "everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, with fear. But you— you look at me with care and love in your eyes."

At this he smiles. "That's because I see you for who you really are, Regina. You're a second chance. We all have our troubled pasts, but that doesn't mean we don't deserve a second chance."

Regina smiles, her heart flutters in her chest. She's overwhelmed with affection for this thief. She leans forward and gives him a sweet kiss. "I think it's time for bed now," she says with a yawn.

"Yes, those activities quite wore me out," he replied with a chuckle. He wraps her in his arms as she leans herself against him. They fall asleep in a loving embrace.


End file.
